Dale Earnhardt Survives port-hole
A little bit of info before we begin: This amazing port-hole page in it's original form was created by our wonderful admin Didcot1, whom I, Tbomb, personally thank for this page. I had been hoping to get around to making the port-hole myself but your contribution is thanked very much by me. Now, for clarification purposes, the following -''insert description here''- is an indicator of the most important pages in the timeline, in case anyone gets confused by why they are there. UPDATE: We have the original author with us, and we have made a Tim Richmond Survives timeline, then Adam Petty and Alan Kulwicki timelines, and are working on a Davey Allison Survives timeline TOGETHER!!!!!!! All you fans of Dale Earnhardt Survives, click the links above and watch us build them live day by day! Prepare for the ultimate collaboration in Wikia history!' The Idea '''Ralph Dale Earnhardt, Sr.' (b. April 29th, 1951) is a retired NASCAR driver who last drove full time in the NASCAR Winston Cup Series in 2003. Being the only driver to have eight championships, he is called one of the greatest drivers in NASCAR history with 108 wins, as well as earning the nicknames The Intimidator, for his driving style, and The Survivor, for all the wrecks he has survived with the most serious injury being broken bones, as well as his upbringing and tough life pre-NASCAR success. The change is that Dale Earnhardt Survives the 2001 Daytona 500 Crash. Enter the amazing (and, in my personal opinion much better) world of Dale Earnhardt Survives. All credit to the original creator of the original timeline, which formed the entire base for this expanded version of that timeline. Content pages Original Timeline Dale Earnhardt Survives The above is just the complete archive of the beloved timeline in it's original archived form, if that's all you're here to view I have made it separate from the rest so you can get to it quicker. Dale Earnhardt Survives (Current Version) Expanded Timeline #Dale Earnhardt Survives -Original Timeline Deleted By Althistory, Pretty Much Summarizes The Entire Timeline, This Is The Current Version In Which Trevor807 Has Expanded His Timeline- #NASCAR (Dale Earnhardt Survives) #1997 Daytona 500 (Dale Earnhardt Survives) -Dale Doesn't Give Up- #1998 Daytona 500 (Dale Earnhardt Survives) -Dale Wins His First Daytona 500- #1999 Goody's Headache Powder 500 (Dale Earnhardt Survives) -Dale Rattles Some Cages- #2000 Pepsi 400 (Dale Earnhardt Survives) #2000 Winston 500 (Dale Earnhardt Survives) # 2001 Daytona 500 (Dale Earnhardt Survives) -Dale's Near Fatal Accident- #2001 Winston Cup Season (Dale Earnhardt Survives) #2002 Daytona 500 (Dale Earnhardt Survives) #2002 Pennsylvania 500 (Dale Earnhardt Survives) -Steve Park's Fatal Accident- #2002 UAW-GM Quality Service 500 (Dale Earnhardt Survives) - Dale's 100th Win- #2003 Daytona 500 (Dale Earnhardt Survives) #2003 Brickyard 400 (Dale Earnhardt Survives) -Dale's Last Win- #2003 Ford 400 (Dale Earnhardt Survives) -The End Of An Era- #2004 Daytona 500 (Dale Earnhardt Survives) -Dale Jr.'s First 500 Victory- #2005 Daytona 500 (Dale Earnhardt Survives) #2006 Daytona 500 (Dale Earnhardt Survives) #2006 UAW-Ford 500 (Dale Earnhardt Survives) #2007 Daytona 500 (Dale Earnhardt Survives) -Mark Martin's First Daytona 500 Victory- #2008 Daytona 500 (Dale Earnhardt Survives) -Dale's Last Ride- #Dale Earnhardt Survives port-hole (Dale Earnhardt Survives) -Page You Are Currently Viewing- #Dale Earnhardt, Inc. (Dale Earnhardt Survives) #Dale Jr. Racing Team (Dale Earnhardt Survives) #JR Motorsports (Dale Earnhardt Survives) #Dale Earnhardt Edition Cars (Dale Earnhardt Survives) #NASCAR Racing 2003 Season (Dale Earnhardt Survives) #Dale Earnhardt (Dale Earnhardt Survives) -The Man Behind The Intimidator- #Dale Earnhardt Jr. (Dale Earnhardt Survives) #Ralph Earnhardt (Dale Earnhardt Survives) #Jeffrey Earnhardt (Dale Earnhardt Survives) #Kerry Earnhardt (Dale Earnhardt Survives) #Ken Schrader (Dale Earnhardt Survives) #Blaise Alexander (Dale Earnhardt Survives) #Steve Park (Dale Earnhardt Survives) #Eric Martin (Dale Earnhardt Survives) Subtimelines: # Dale Earnhardt Retires In 2005 # Ralph Earnhardt Survives # Dale Earnhardt Jr. Dies At North Carolina (Dale Earnhardt Survives) Category:NASCAR Category:Dale Earnhardt Survives Category:Motor sport Category:United States of America